User talk:Helios7719
Welcome Hello Helios7719, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:5217#210|Tale of the Dragonborn page. Please leave a message on User talk:Kool Khajiit if I can help with anything, and enjoy the Sandbox! Kool Khajiit (talk) 08:08, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Land of the Elves I've been waiting for approximately an hour for you guys to reply. MetalForTheWin (talk) 02:06, July 19, 2015 (UTC) You're supposed to get that crystal. MetalForTheWin (talk) 06:23, July 21, 2015 (UTC) I'm waiting for you to reply... MetalForTheWin (talk) 04:17, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Waiting... (Again) MetalForTheWin (talk) 14:33, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Are you not following it, or why do you keep missing the reply? MetalForTheWin (talk) 06:42, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Waiting... MetalForTheWin (talk) 23:56, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Waiting... And you should probably click follow so it'll show up in your feed. MetalForTheWin (talk) 07:26, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Land of the Elves We timeskipped so I will be expecting a reply... MetalForTheWin (talk) 05:42, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Land of the Elves I'm wondering if you could co-GM it and approve people for me while I'm gone since you're probably going to be on while I am sleeping. Also, you can upgrade silence and illusion resistance to immunity. MetalForTheWin (talk) 19:33, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Land of the Elves Will you check out my RP and tell me what you think about it (and/or possibly join)? MetalForTheWin (talk) 03:07, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Halcyon. Follow the link, you pleb. Cheers, Hades has arrived. Prepare for Death, 21:08, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Some issues with chat Whatever it is the issues are you are going to have to tell them to me through my talkpage. I am currently on vacation and am using my phone's internet connecting to use the Sanbox, so I can't get on the chat. 11:37, December 30, 2014 (UTC) ::We don't have any formal policies, but we basically follow the same policies as the Elder Scrolls Wiki. Also, if you ever get kicked/banned and you disagree with the reasons then you contact an Admin, or another Chat Mod. If you see a Chat Mod abuse his power, then you contact an Admin. 20:59, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Game of Thrones Next time I see you on the chat I will meet you there. 03:43, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Question It is 12 years after RotSD. 12:06, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: A random question about TCW I don't know since I don't follow the New Beginnings RP. But as for now the current year in The Clan War timeline is 4E 206 and will keep going from there on. Important events that have taken place can be found here, but will be updated as I go. Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 23:09, April 16, 2015 (UTC) If you refer to the upcoming RP set in TCW's universe I think it will only be a matter of three maybe four years? As for now the timeline is still set on 4E 206. So a potential RP would be set in 4E 210. Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 00:46, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Character Cards There are still a few things about the Pelgrin family that needs a few tweaks. "their direct vassals are the Dukes of King’s Guard, who have a Lordship beneath them, and the Lordships of Moonguard and Ykalon." So the Dukes of King's Guard hold all the other titles? That is a horrible thing, since they would be stronger than the Pelgrins and could easily take the kingdom of Camlorn if they wanted to. "Marsden fathered two other children to his late wife, twins Eldred and Eryn, who hold the titles of Lord and Lady respectively." They would be a prince and princess, and wouldn't be Lord and Lady. That would only be the case if they held one of the Lordships in the Kingdom, which would mean he replaced the old Lords with his children, which would ahve angered them. "The family strongly value honour and honesty, lent to them from the slight Altmer descent they carry." Since when do Altmer value honor? Also all Bretons have slight Altmer descent, they are a hybrid race of Nedes and Altmer. "This sliver of Altmer descent in an otherwise pure-blood Breton family also led to the family standing much taller than most Bretons, often standing over six foot." That is already the genetic trait of the Toreau family from Farrun. "Other distinctive features of the family are jet-black hair in youth" That is the genetic trait of the Stentor family from Jehanna. "fading to steel-grey with age" That is the genetic trait of Clan Silver-Blood from the Reach. Though it depends how early their hair turns gray, as the Silver-Bloods' hair turns gray before they turn 40. The King and his son's cards are fine, well except for the height thing since that is the Toreaus' thing. 14:13, April 17, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, you shou;dn't always trust the Elder Scrolls Wiki. The heir is the Crown Prince/Princess, but the others would still be princes/princesses. Like I said above, only if they actually held one of the kingdom's other titles (Duchies or Lordships) would they be a Lord/Duke. :Though everything is pretty much fine now. Add them whenever you have time. If you get the banner done, which can't have the phoenix on it, I can add the Pelgrins to the blog. 22:42, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Houses Every single house? That would take a bit to list, but you'll notice in the Rp who is who when you spend some time in it. 11:21, April 19, 2015 (UTC) RotK Stuffs Yeah that should be fine! I see no issue with it ^.^ The King of the LONers (talk) 10:02, April 27, 2015 (UTC) GoT Hey Helios, it just dawned on me that you never decided on the name and armor for your kingdom's Knights. The names have been all based on the sigil of the ruling family, so in your case I'd suggest something like "Knights of the Falcon". As for armors you can use pretty much any armor you want, just need to send me a link so I can add it to the blog. 02:14, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry I should've been more clear. The armor needs to be in Skyrim, so from a mod or already in the game. 11:25, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Do you want help finding a mod armor that fits the falcon theme? 12:42, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :::This armor has a bird-like theme and a blue cape, so it can fit for your kingdom's Knights. 13:04, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::This would be a good armor if your Knights were all females. Which would be interesting. 13:15, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Do you mean in the Kingdom of Camlorn or in High Rock as a total? 14:22, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :Northern most duchy would be Cloud Spring, but they already have a family: The Bouchard Family. They are an old family that has existed since the 2nd Era Interregnum. Their roots are Reachmen, a family of Reachmen that served under Emperor Durcorach the Black Drake. When the Daggerfall Covenant defeated the Reachmen Emperor the family changed their name to the Bouchard and kept the Duchy of Cloud Spring. There are rumors that they still practice some of their old Reachmen traditions, like flaying people alive. Basically they are the Boltons. Haven't introduced them yet, since Rob hasn't called his banners yet. The northern most lordship is Normar Heights in Northpoint. They haven't been claimed as far as I know, but you'd have to ask Sunny. The other lordship and duchy in Northpoint have already been claimed. The two Lordships in Jehanna haven't been claimed. 15:03, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I hope you don't mind, but I updated the Pelgrin family's banner. Just so it better matched their knights' colors as well as not making a bit less similar to House Arryn's banner. I will be posting it tomorrow. 04:16, May 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Sure I guess. Karthgram Vale is in Jehanna, the Kingdom that borders Skyrim, so Nordic influence is expected. If you are going to make a family from there you should note that the Lordship of Karthgram Vale is were the bandit attacks are happening, as well as in Dunkarn Haven from Farrun. They haven't attacked the village of Karthgram Vale but have been harrasing caravans and travellers as well as attacking a nearby farm. 01:22, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Lyrissa's birthday month Hey Helios About Lyrissa in ACA, when is the month of her birthday in TES's months? [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 09:12, May 27, 2015 (UTC) It's for ACA's story, and thanks for telling me. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 10:05, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: urgency k. waiting for replies in ACA. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 10:37, May 27, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hello Part of the TNK storyline overlaps with the ACA, using the multiverse theory. To make a complicated question simple, yes, a few, select characters from TNK are in the ACA Aurbis. RE: TES1000 Helios, I editted a couple things, including the removal of your pocket dimension. Two other people tried to get their own pocket dimensions into TES 1000, both denied. The reason it is denied is because there could be a certain object an opponent of yours is trying to get, and you just hide it in the rift, making it impossible for retrieval. I didn't edit your weapon category because I didn't know which weapons from that you wanted to keep. But you can't keep them all, or else your character's movement would be greatly inhibited. You would be able to have the pistols in a holster on either side of you (btw if you're having those pistols fully automatic, they only have a ammo capacity of about 9 rounds, so you'd have to reload quite often), the sword in a scabbard on your hip/across the small of your back/over your shoulder, and one of the other weapons on your back. TES 1000 isn't as technologically advanced (that is, the technology accessible to non-antagonizing or otherwise story intensive characters) to allow the hardlight keyboard, or the HUD in general. That's some pretty advanced tech for the TES equivalent of the 21st century. Since you can't have the pocket dimension, IDK where you're gonna store your laptop, but you can likely figure out a smart spot for it. The bike is fine, since its looks of high advancement are only cosmetic. I hope I'm not busting your balls too much, I just need to retain a semblance of realism in the RP. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 18:00, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ---- Helios, the old link to the Pirate Pad doesn't look changed at all. Maybe it got a new link that you need to send? Also, HUDs exist, yes. But they are only available to guards and military personnel. Also, HUDs require special training to use (which most Player Characters cannot have access to). I knew what you meant by hardlight. Even for current times, that is advanced technology. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 23:24, June 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- Approved. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 05:51, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: A question I don't see any reason why not. Since she left her faction, if she were to encounter any other AD members things might not go so well, but sounds okay to me. :) Emperor Maximus (talk) 17:14, June 27, 2015 (UTC) RE: TES1000 I can't exactly tell you; it's literally classified information. But it's nothing OP or out of hand, I assure you. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 05:33, July 1, 2015 (UTC) No. Everyone ''is obligated to reveal everything in the CC, unless it is shown to a GM (that being either me or Data) and approved, and you're given permission to keep it hidden. This is the only method to conceal stuff, and there is always a valid reason. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 05:46, July 1, 2015 (UTC) o'l Garon Hahahhahahhahaahahahahaha. hahahahahhahahah.haha.hah. No. Not in anyway. Infact, if you read part of the OP, I mention that this was kinda just something I made to post things on when I was bored. As for the story, lets just say that the end of the war is not something everyone wanted, and there are those with the means to set fires burning once again, if left unchecked... I like pie (talk) 05:27, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Old RPs I dunno, but I'll post it as soon as I'm available. My schedule's pretty strict atm, and the work I'm doing isn't getting any smaller. Still trying to get over a grudge as well. So yeah. It'll take time, but I will continue my RPs soon once I feel like it. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 11:14, July 3, 2015 (UTC) GoT, Wayrest We are having a timeskip of a few days now, so your characters can arrive in Wayrest. You may post when you are ready. 12:43, July 14, 2015 (UTC) :Hey Helios, are you going to have the Prince explore Wayrest or are you waiting for me to timeskip to the dinner? 16:15, July 21, 2015 (UTC) GoT - Wayrest Nah, relax...No plans ruined. xD The Old, The True, The Brave ������ 06:27, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Game of Thrones Blog Hey Helios, mind going over to the GoT blog and making a reply to my Jehanna character list post. It doesn't really matter right now what you write in the reply, it just matters that you make it. It is because you can only edit your own posts in the blogs. 12:45, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :There is no real hurry. Post it when you can. 18:35, August 1, 2015 (UTC) About Aenverium being older than Dunlammus... There's a page for Dunlammus that talks about his age. Still, Dunlammus is a tad bit younger than Aenverium, so I'm surprised. Wayrest Hey Helios, don't think you saw this but I posted about Wayrest yesterday: ''That morning the King was on an escorted visit to the markets. Marcel loved to visit it in the morning, to see the fresh catch from the bay and the newly brought in vegetables. 10:50, August 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: Stormrend Currently no, so you can use Stormrend. Though I suggest saving it for another RP instead of having it be a part of GoT since Flamerend is already a part of it. 09:38, August 19, 2015 (UTC) :I am 99% sure that Karliah has it. I don't recall 100% since it has been a long time since I last read about Back to Roots. 19:11, August 19, 2015 (UTC) The Golden Ash Yam Tournament Greetings Champion of the Sand! If you have received this message, please do not disregard it as simple junk mail, I know that I would as that stuff never ceases to be annoying… You have been selected as one of many champions to take part in the first Golden Ash Yam Tournament, where representative fighters belonging to each champion will compete in league of le- heroic warriors, cunning rogues and smart alecky mages. We are sure that most of you will need some time to decide on which of your characters will be your champion, assuming that you have more than one character that is. Usual arena rules apply, *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Nominated combatants for the Golden Ash Yam Tournament MUST belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. If you are hesitant to enter the Tournament and do not wish to have a champion submitted, then you have three days to pull them out. Alternatively, if you have a specific champion in mind, please say which one you nominate here by Wednesday or else one will be chosen for you. Get prepared or get dead! The Arena Announcer. Half-Gods Sure, but I don`t think I am introducing her any time soon. Probably around mid part 2 or later. 10:04, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Souls of Tamriel The next SoT is up, in case you weren't already aware. Link is here. If you want, you can play Prometheus, but it won't matter if you make a new character. Emperor Maximus (talk) 10:53, September 5, 2015 (UTC) I need you on the chat But I think that by the time you read this, I won't be on the chat. This message has been sent midday, BRT HolyWyvern (talk) 15:00, September 11, 2015 (UTC) GOT The letters have arrived, so you can RP Elyas receiving it. The letter is about a marriage proposal. Elyas to Abelle, Perien's now single daughter. 13:30, September 19, 2015 (UTC) HG Cards Mind changing Aethus' parent to Akatosh (Bretony Pantheon)? Just so the family isn't so spread out between different pantheons. 00:57, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Red Ring I have no problems with that as long as your character is old enough Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 16:02, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Alien Opression Both of these are okay... Keeper, the Nelthro (talk) 23:51, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: EoF If it's minor telepathy, yes. I'd suggest *some* limitations, but not massive ones. As for whether it would be a power or a spell, I think it'd be a power. Epic Scimitars (talk) 16:50, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Decimation Are you still taking part in Decimation of Old Garon? Alynia's unconscious, so it's only Moon right now, so we kinda need you. Thanks, Pelagius the Geek (talk) 15:57, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Whoops Yeah, I nominated you for the Chat Mod vote. Hold on to your butt. Shille Shine the Batsignal 02:40, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Hey, Helios! How is it going? So, I've been wondering if you plan to come back and RP on both GoT and Forgotten Archives...do you? Apologies for the sudden intrusion xD.The Old, The True, The Brave (talk) 14:34, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, alright. FA's pace slowed down a bit, but I understand. I've been dealing with some rl problems as well, so I can relate. The Old, The True, The Brave (talk) 06:38, December 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hello Sure, I'm on. A'er Ra'iilon (talk) 13:06, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Epoch of Murk Heya there Helios! Just telling you that the DS styled RP is up, and is called anEpoch of Murk ! Just leaving a messag eon your talkpage because I didn't see you on chat when I posted it. ( ‾ʖ̫‾) Alador ( ‾ʖ̫‾) (talk) 22:27, February 9, 2016 (UTC)